Brothers and Sisters
by Justicerocks
Summary: While at Molly's Bar Antonio and Matt and Gabby and Laura talk about the past, present and future.


**A\N:** I promised this one-shot to my friend on Twitter a very long time ago and just haven't had time to really sit down and write it until now. I hope its worth the long wait! It's set during Chicago Fire season three post "Wow Me" but before "Let Him Die" it could also be considered A\U as Antonio and Laura are still together.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Brothers and Sisters**

Molly's bar was filled with regular customers and Gabby was glad that she had the night off to enjoy some time with her friends outside of work. She was sitting at a table with Matt, Brett and Cruz. Matt had his arm around her and she could only think of one other thing she'd rather be doing; she knew though that she and Matt could do that later.

"Ah, there you are," Antonio smiled as he saw her.

"Hi Tonio,' Gabby stood and hugged her older brother.

"Do I know you?" He pulled a face and examined her. "You do look familiar." He put a finger to his chin and pretended to think.

"Very funny," She gently shoved him.

"Yeah I am," He kissed her cheek, "Room for us?"

"Of course," Gabby nodded and they got more chairs and made room at the table. The group talked for a while and soon Brett left to talk to Otis at the bar and Cruz went to play poker with some of the other guys from fifty-one.

"So Laur?" Gabby looked at her sister in-law, "How's the business going?"

"Good. Busy but good; I seem to have stopped a thief who comes in and steals food." She nudged her husband.

"Yeah good thing too," He added.

"Yeah."

"Come on Man," Antonio leaned over and patted Matt's shoulder, "Lets go leave these two alone so they can gossip or do whatever it is they do."

"We talk about you!" Gabby teased, "All bad things. We've been doing it for years too."

"Yeah I know, when you started calling me names I knew you got it from her," Antonio looked at his wife.

"Me? Okay Antonio; you keep telling yourself you weren't the one who taught her swearwords."

"In Spanish not English," He reminded her.

Gabby shook her head and laughed as Matt, who still didn't know everything about her childhood looked confused.

"I'll tell you all about Antonio's bad influence later Babe," She kissed him, "Now go away so we can talk about you too."

"All good things though right?" He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Maybe," She blushed, "Now get going!"

"Uh-huh," He followed Antonio further into the bar and settled across from him at a table, "I keep forgetting how well they know each other."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded taking a drink of his beer, "Gabby can't remember Laura not being around. She moved next door when she was a little over a year old and I was eleven."

"I know the ending of this story what happened though? How long did it take her to date all the other guys before she chose you?"

"Oh you better watch it out I'll punch you."

"Okay, okay," He laughed, "What happened?"

"Well I was focused on boxing and not girls, but when I saw Laura for this first time… I want to say I was cool but Gabby will correct you on that. I actually used her to meet Laura for this first time."

"Oh!" Matt chuckled, "I can imagine that."

"Yeah it was a day or two after they moved in and I was outside playing with Gabby and I see Laura in a bathing suit through the fence, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Not even when she saw me."

"And she still went out with you?"

"Shut up. Anyways I asked Gabby if she wanted to go swimming but I knew our kiddie pool had a hole in it. She got excited and then when we went to look she started to cry.

"You're terrible."

"Hey I don't want to know what you think about my sister."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now she was crying so I took her inside to see our Mom who was less then pleased with me and was about to punish me when Laura came to the backdoor. She'd hard Gabby crying and wondered if we wanted to come swimming; said her mother would love to talk to her. So we spent the entire day swimming. Gabby warming up to Laura in no time at all."

"Okay so when did you kiss her?"

"You've been spending to much time with Gabby," He shook his head.

"More then you know."

"Really?" Antonio narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "And to think about all of the guys my sister could have picked to marry it had to be you."

"Hey, you're the one who gave me permission. Even if it was in a cruel way," He added and shook his head as Antonio began to chuckle.

"Funny actually." Matt wasn't laughing, "Oh come on man, you're the best thing that's ever happened to my sister. I wasn't about to say no. I knew she was in love with you for years, and that's before you to finally got together."

"Wish you'd told me. I really didn't know I loved her until after Hallie died and when she helped me with the Darden boys I was done. She'll make an excellent mother."

"Oh," Antonio shook his head and slightly shivered, "Little Gabby's running around, you better be careful you don't know what she was like when she was little."

"That bad?" He brought his beer up to his lips and took a sip.

"Oh she was awful. She was stubborn, if you told her no she'd do anything to prove her wring and nobody could help her with anything. I don't know how many times we were late for something because she had to put on her own shoes or coat or whatever it was. I hated her sometimes I really did."

"Really?" Matt could never imagine Antonio hating his sister; they had the closet friendship he'd ever seen.

"In the most brotherly way," He added, "I mean she really was adorable and if it wasn't for her I don't' think I would have survived Eva's first year. I mean we were so young and so busy, I just…. You better treat her right. I mean it Matt." He was serious. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt her or I swear…. I'll…."

"Stop." Matt shook his head, "I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her. I'll give her whatever she wants and still that won't be enough. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to have children with her and I want whatever she wants. I know you have to tell me not to hurt her but believe me if I ever hurt her I'll never be able to live with myself. I've already hurt her enough in the past I don't ever want to do it again."

"I'm not saying anything," He knew all about his cousin's Christmas party and other times where Matt and his sister could have kissed. He knew his sister had loved him for years and then Matt had loved her. In his opinion it read like a soap opera, he was just glad they seemed to be on the right track now.

* * *

"So you and Antonio doing alright?" Gabby asked her sister in-law. Laura had taken the kids and gone to her sister's house and hadn't come back for almost three weeks. In that time there were talks about them getting a divorce and although that had happened before this time it almost seemed like it was really going to happen.

"Yeah we're fine," She nodded, "I'm not going to lie I was furious for a long time; I mean after everything that had happened with Diego and everything else I really didn't think I could take it anymore. But the thought of living without your older brother is one of the worst things I could ever think of. He loves the kids and they love him and he's good to us, really good. I've loved him for so long that I think I can't live without him."

"Good because I don't know what I do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either," She confirmed, "You're like al little sister I've never had. I love you like a sister, like we're really related."

"We are," She laughed.

"There's that Dawson look," She shook her head, "Sometimes you'd think you and Antonio were twins."

"Why? Because he always finishes my sentences and he's annoying. Geez he's annoying but I love him. He's just so annoying and he's right and ugh…."

"I know." Laura patted her shoulder; "So tell me about you and Matt. The good stuff."

"Laura," Her face turned bright red, "Here?"

"Oh no ones listening," She assured her, "Especially not them," She looked across the bar to see her husband and Matt joking around with each other. "So tell me is it good?"

"I don't kiss and tell.'

"Gabby!" She punched her, "Give me something. Come on or else I'll tell you something I know you don't want to know about your brother,"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Fine," She huffed in mock annoyance, "He's amazing, like actually the best, when we're together I just feel like I'm dreaming almost like it's to good to be true. I just know he's my soul mate, if there is such a thing anyways. I can't wait until we get married and have babies. He's going to make a great father. He's great with kids."

"Your kids are going to be adorable," Laura informed her, "I mean with the to of you as parents you better hope you don't have girls or Matt will lock them away in a tower and I'm sure Antonio and Diego will be the first to help him do it."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I still remember when Antonio wanted to send me to a convent and he said he was serious. I'm still surprised he's even considering letting Eva date."

"It hasn't been easy getting him to think about it. She will be allowed to date though; I don't want to have to deal with a rebellious teenager. She's a good kid and she's tough, she knows how to box, she may not be as into it as Diego but she can defend herself."

"Yeah he's just being his overprotective self. No doubt he'll be on any daughter of mine like a hawk, swinging by the house when she's going on a date, and if he becomes a police officer…"

"He wants to."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head, "I've always said he was Antonio 2.0."

"Yeah its scary sometimes," Laura admitted, "He's so much like his father."

Suddenly Gabby smiled, "I want a little boy who's just like Matt."

"Should we be expecting a baby before the wedding? You seem to have baby fever."

"No, no.. Well maybe but I just can't wait because I know its coming and thinking about it just makes me smile. I've always wanted to have children and I can't wait to have a baby that Matt and I created growing inside of me."

"It is a great feeling, giving birth not so much."

"Yeah I remember," Gabby could vividly remember Laura's scrams as she gave birth to Eva, Gabby was after all only eleven and although she was in the waiting room it still traumatized her.

"Well geez I'm sorry," She smirked, "I was in labour with Eva for nearly two days, I really hope your first one isn't that painful. I really did not want another kid but well…"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "Diego and Eva are great kids. You guys have done a great job raising them."

"And you and Matt will make fantastic parents," Laura patted her hand, "Now lets start talking about the wedding."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come over on Saturday to help me plan, its just going to be my Mom, you Sylvie and Matt's older sister Christie and niece Violet, Eva can come to if she wants."

"Oh she wants, she hasn't stopped talking about it since she found out. She's so exited."

"Good, Matt says Violet is too. She's twelve so her and Eva should get along alright I hope."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll talk to Eva though, tell her to be on her best behavior,"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Babe," Matt approached the table, "Ottis said he'd close if you wanna head home I think Severide said he'd stay the night at Capp's."

"Oh yeah," Gabby nodded, "For sure."

Antonio just rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the image sis."

"Shut up!" She punched his shoulder.

"Yeah Antonio," Laura shook her head, "We should get going to make sure the house is still standing."

"Right," Antonio nodded, "Good idea."

"See guys later," Gabby hugged Laura and then her brother, "Say hi to the kids for us."

"We will and see you Saturday," Laura smiled.

"Saturday?" Antonio looked between them.

"Gabby's having a girls only wedding planning session at our apartment. Kelly and I are going out, you and Diego are free to join us if you want."

"No but thanks it'll be good for Diego and I to spend some time together, I can take him to the gym."

"Antonio," Laura rolled her eyes, "You can teach him how to box all you want but he's not going to be in the police league until next year, that's the age cutoff and anyways I don't want him to get hurt."

"Relax Babe," Antonio kissed the side of her head.

"Uh-huh," She just rolled her eyes and kissed him back, "Lets go home," And together they walked out of the bar.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.


End file.
